


Kiss

by littlekittykanny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Adrien finally kisses Marinette, Adrien realizes Mari's cute, Alya's like hell yes, F/M, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittykanny/pseuds/littlekittykanny
Summary: Just a short story from a Tumblr prompt someone submitted to me!Adrien was just trying to help Nino out. However, he finds himself a little more than that.





	Kiss

“Want to make out?”

Adrien almost slapped himself the second those words left his mouth. His Chat was definitely showing…

It was supposed to be a simple favor to Nino-key word simple. There was another short movie contest, and his best friend had begged him to play the lead in his entry. Adrien had agreed after hearing it would only star him and another person and that only Nino and Alya would be doing the backstage work. The last time Nino involved the class, Mylene had been akumatized after being tormented by Chloe and stressed by everyone else.

He was also relieved to hear that his co-star was to be Marinette. Adrien genuinely liked the half-Chinese girl. Marinette was creative and funny. She was also sweet and kind to just about everyone she met. She wasn’t afraid to stand up to Chloe either. 

So the movie shoot had been going great! They’d gone to the park, and Adrien had acted out the shy boy trying to ask his crush out (Nino’s idea according to Alya, who swears up and down she didn’t write this in the original script). He’d been facing Marinette, his hands on her shoulders, when a young boy ran into him.

He’d fallen forward, his lips meeting Marinette’s. They’d crashed to the ground with a thud. Adrien had opened his eyes to realize that he’d reflexively wrapped his arms around Marinette, his one arm behind her head. The next thing he noticed was the soft warmth against his mouth.

Adrien pulled back the second he realized it…he had kissed Marinette!

Her face was flushed bright red. Those bluebell eyes of hers were wide and locked on him in shock. From where he was leaning, he could make out the little freckles splashed across the bridge of her nose. Her nose was small and cute…a cute button nose. Her hair was messy now, black strands falling in disarray, framing her cute face. 

Her lips, which left a phantom warmth on his own, were slightly open. They looked so soft (and he knew they were as soft as they looked), and suddenly Adrien wanted to kiss her again.

He wanted to feel the warmth of them against his, so he’d blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Want to make out?”

The most Chat Noir thing he could have possibly said, and he was pretty sure he’d said it with Chat’s smirk. He was horrified that Marinette would make the connection between them. He’s sure his hair got messed up during the fall, and he’d given her his signature Chat Noir look while saying something he’d only say as Chat Noir!

Adrien was so busy fretting he almost missed Marinette’s shy “Yes, please.”

Almost, but not quite, as he swooped down to kiss his princess again, completely ignoring Alya and Nino.

Nino had just kept filimg. Alya, on the other hand, had a smirk on her face like the fox who got into the chicken coop. She tugged Nino away, placing her finger to her lips, leaving the two alone.


End file.
